Who is Stupid? (EXO Vers)
by Harazaki
Summary: "Kalau begitu Anda juga bisa disebut bodoh karena tidak bisa membaca dan mengerti tulisan tersebut." Lanjut Baekhyun/"A-apa maksud ucapanmu, h-hah?"


Who Are Stupid ? (EXO vers.)

Author: Harazaki

Cast:Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lee Sooman, Bobby (Ikon)

Rating: T

Length: oneshot

Warning: Typo dimana-mana...

Terinspirasi dari novel yang aku pinjam dari guru Bahasa Indonesia ku waktu SMA, judul novelnya Let Go, aku lupa siapa pengarangnya -_-. Juga dengan cerita salah satu teman PPL ku.

Ada seorang anak yang, yah katakanlah ia bandel, nakal, terkadang sering membuat keonaran (ingat terkadang), ia sedikit payah hampir di semua mata pelajaran—entah benar-benar payah atau tidak mau berusaha—terutama matematika, ia paling malas kalau disuruh untuk berhitung. Namanya Baekhyun—tapi teman-teman dekatnya sering memanggilnya Baekkie. Ia sudah terkenal sejak pertama masuk sekolah—gimana gak terkenal coba, di hari pertama masuk sekolah ia sudah membuat keributan dengan berani melawan salah satu kakak kelas dan seorang guru yang sudah terkenal keangkerannya.

Nah hari itu, saat pelajaran matematika—yang kebetulan saat itu sudah masuk jam terakhir, yang berarti siang hari. Saat dimana, suasana malas belajar, konsentrasi yang sudah berkurang 80% sedang puncak-puncaknya. Baekhyun saat itu tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menjahili teman sekelasnya atau tidur saat pelajaran. Ia sadar 100%, tapi justru itu yang aneh, Baekhyun hanya diam. Sekali-kali ia akan mencoret-coret bukunya, entah apa yang dia tulis, atau hanya memandang lurus ke arah papan tulis tanpa minat untuk mencatat apa yang tertulis di papan, atau mengerti dari rumus matematika yang baru dilihatnya saja sudah membuat otaknya bergolak. Bahkan saat semua anak mengacungkan tangan mereka karena jawaban soal yang sama dengan yang dijelaskan oleh guru mereka, hanya Baekhyun seorang yang tidak mengacungkan tangannya. Ia tetap bergeming, dengan tangan menopang dagu di atas meja.

Tapi sepertinya ia lupa kalau yang mengajar adalah salah satu guru terkiller di sekolah. Dan guru tersebut tahu kalau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memerhatikan apa yang dia jelaskan dari awal sampai saat ini. Sepertinya hari ini guru tersebut sudah sangat jengkel dengan kelakuan Baekhyun, yang sudah sering terjadi. Dengan sedikit menahan emosinya, guru tersebut menyuruh Baekhyun ke depan dan mengerjakan soal yang ada pada papan tulis. Semua anak langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, saat guru mereka menyuruh Baekhyun mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis. Baekhyun yang memang sedang melamun, terlonjak kaget mendengar panggilan gurunya dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal di depan. Walau ogah-ogahan, akhirnya Baekhyun maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Sambil maju ke depan, Baekhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri karena melamun tadi. Ia bisa melihat dengan ekor matanya, teman-teman sekelasnya memandang ke arahnya dengan berbisik-bisik, sebagian bertaruh apakah ia bisa menjawab soal di depan atau tidak, sebagian lagi hanya memandangnya sinis atau tanpa minat.  
Setelah ia sampai di depan papan tulis, ia mengambil spidol yang disodorkan oleh gurunya, lalu ia menghadap papan tulis. Ia terdiam cukup lama di depan papan tulis tanpa melakukan apa-apa, sungguh ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal di hadapannya ini. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, lalu ia melirik takut-takut ke arah gurunya yang terus memerhatikannya dengan sorot mata seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepanya tanda ia tidak bisa dan tidak mengerti dengan soal tersebut.

Lee Sooman—guru tersebut maju ke hadapan Baekhyun, lalu menoyor kepalanya sambil berkata dengan lantang, "Bodoh". Nafasnya memburu pertanda ia sedang sangat kesal dan marah, "Makanya jika guru berbicara dan menjelaskan di depan itu dengarkan. Jangan hanya bisanya itu melamun, tidur, membuat keonaran saja. Dasar dungu." Lanjut guru tersebut, tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Maaf Pak." Kata Baekhyun sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf! Gampang kalau hanya meminta maaf, tapi apa dengan meminta maaf kau akan langsung bisa?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kalau kau jenius seperti Bobby—orang yang disebut namanya langsung mengangkat sedikit dagunya, merasa bangga karena sudah dipuji oleh gurunya—kau boleh tidur, atau melakukan apapun yang kau mau..." Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa minat. "Memangnya dengan otakmu yang pas-pasan ini—kata guru tersebut sambil mengetuk kepala Baekhyun—kau bisa apa, hah?" "Kau pikir, kau itu siapa? Kau hanya anak bodoh, tukang onar, tidak berguna yang tidak bisa apa-apa, bahkan payah di hampir semua mata pelajaran. Pandai dalam pelajaran seni budaya dan olahraga saja memang apa bagusnya."

DEG...

Sakit rasanya mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan gurunya tersebut. Memangnya kenapa jika ia hanya pandai dalam seni budaya dan olahraga, apa itu salah? Ia suka seni budaya dan olahraga, gurunya tersebut tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, mengatakan hanya pandai dalam seni budaya dan olahraga tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak berhak mengatakan itu. Baekhyun memandang ke arah teman-temannya yang dari tadi menyaksikan ia yang dimarahi oleh guru matematikanya. Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik, mungkin membicarakannya. Ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis dan meremehkan, ada juga yang menatapnya dan kejadian di depan tanpa minat, ada yang memandang iba padanya. Dan Baekhyun benci hal tersebut, ia tidak suka pandangan yang dilayangkan teman-teman sekelasnya padanya. Malu? Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang tidak malu dimarahi oleh gurumu di depan teman sekelasmu. Apalagi sampai dikatakan dungu, bodoh, dan tidak berguna oleh gurumu sendiri. Walaupun teman sekelasmu tahu kalau kau itu orang yang payah, tapi lain ceritanya jika kau dimarahi dihadapan mereka.

Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya, menahan sesak, amarah, dan rasa malu yang dia rasakan, serta keinginannya untuk balik memaki guru tersebut. Tapi ia masih sadar diri, siapa yang saat ini sedang berbicara di depannya, dia orang yang lebih tua darinya, apalagi dia juga seorang guru. Hey, walaupun Baekhyun itu anak yang nakal, berandalan, sering membuat keributan. Tapi dia tidak diajari untuk berkata kasar dan tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua apalagi jika itu adalah seorang guru. Oleh orang tuanya. Yah, kecuali jika orang tersebut sudah keterlaluan.

Setelah selesai memarahi Baekhyun, guru Lee duduk kembali di bangku guru. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih bergeming di depan kelas. Guru Lee kembali memandang Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Sana kembali duduk. Dasar bodoh." Baekhyun yang sedikit melamun terlonjak mendengar ucapan gurunya. "Hai." Jawab Baekhyun, tanpa sadar menjawab dengan bahasa Jepang. Tapi sepertinya guru tersebut tidak menyadarinya, begitupun dengan anak-anak yang lain. Baekhyun kembali duduk di bangkunya, paling pojok dekat jendela. Baekhyun kembali melamun, pandangannya kosong, sepertinya ia memikirkan ucapan gurunya barusan. Jongin—teman sebangkunya memperingatinya untuk tidak kembali melamun jika tidak mau sampai ketahuan dan dimarahi lagi oleh guru mereka. Yang dijawab gumaman tidak jelas oleh Baekhyun.

Pelajaran terus berlangsung dengan suasana kelas yang sedikit tegang, dan beberapa anak yang masih mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Tapi diabaikan oleh Baekhyun. Ia kembali memasang wajah tanpa minatnya. Lima menit sebelum pelajarn berakhir, guru tersebut memberikan tugas untuk dikerjakan di rumah. tidak lupa dengan pandangan, . . .mengerjakannya, pada Baekhyun.

Saat guru Lee akan mengakhiri kelasnya hari ini, tiba-tiba seseorang dibarisan belakang mengacungkan tangannya. "Pak, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya anak tersebut. Semua anak langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang bertanya, yang ternyata adalah... Baekhyun?

Guru Lee juga sedikit heran, tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Ya, apa yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Baekhyun beridiri dari duduknya, ia menatap gurunya lama lalu ia berkata, "Pak, tadi Bapak mengatakan pada saya, kalau saya itu bodoh karena tidak bisa menjawab soal matematika'kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan juara olimpiade matematika yang tidak pandai berbicara di depan umum? apakah ia juga bodoh?" saat mengatakan itu, mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah Bobby. Bobby itu juara olimpiade matematika, tapi saat ia disuruh untuk memberi sambutan di depan, ia berbicara terbata-bata, tubuhnya bergetar hebat—terlihat kalau ia tidak terbiasa berbicara di depan banyak orang.

guru itu terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Bobby. "Mungkin dia gugup." jawab guru Lee. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mengangguk, ia kembali bertanya pada gurunya tersebut. "Tolong jawab. Apa fungsi rumus aljabar dalam jual beli di pasar?"

Guru Lee terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia tahu mempelajari aljabar dalam pelajaran matematika itu penting, tapi dalam jual beli di pasar, pedagang atau pembeli tidak perlu menggunakan aljabar untuk menghitung jumlah harga jual-beli.

Lalu ia berbalik menghadap papan tulis, dan menuliskan sederetan kalimat disana, setelah itu ia kembali berbalik menghadap gurunya. "Ah, saya ganti pertanyaan. Pak, bisa tolong baca kalimat ini?" sambil menunjuk papan tulis. Guru Lee melihat papan tulis, dan matanya terbelalak melihat tulisan di papan tulis, begitupun anak-anak di kelas. Ia kembali melihat ke Baekhyun. "Kau menyuruhku untuk membaca tulisan tersebut?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau gila, bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk membaca tulisan tersebut. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membacanya, mengerti saja tidak." jawab guru Lee. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan gurunya, tapi cukup bisa dilihat oleh anak-anak lain juga guru Lee yang langsung menyadari apa kesalahannya barusan. "Tidak bisa, ya." kata Baekhyun, "Kalau begitu Anda juga bisa disebut bodoh karena tidak bisa membaca dan mengerti tulisan tersebut." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Guru Lee kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, begitupun dengan anak-anak yang lain. mereka tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun berani mengatakan hal seperti itu pada guru mereka. sedangkan guru Lee, wajahnya sudah memerah—mungkin marah dan malu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Sebagian anak ada yang menahan tawa mereka—termasuk Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah nyengir-menyeringai di belakang. "A-apa maksud ucapanmu, h-hah?" Tanya guru Lee sedikit terbata. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu,

"Tidak ada. Tapi bukankah Bapak sendiri yang bilang kalau orang yang tidak bisa itu orang yang bodoh? Bukankah itu yang Bapak katakan pada saya, karena saya tidak bisa menjawab soal matematika yang menurut Bapak mudah. Padahal tulisan itu juga mudah menurut saya." jelas Baekhyun.

Wajah guru Lee sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, "Kau..." tapi guru tersebut tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, ia melihat seisi kelas. Anak-anak menatap mereka berdua. Sebagian tertawa dan menatap aneh padanya. Dia kembali melihat ke arah Baekhyun, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung pergi dari kelas. Bahkan sebelum mengakhiri kelas tersebut, dia tidak peduli toh sekolah sudah bubar dari beberapa menit yang lalu, buktinya banyak anak kelas lain yang berdiri di depan kelas, mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang barusan terjadi.  
Suasana kelas masih hening setelah kepergian guru mereka, hanya suara bisik-bisik serta suara ribut anak-anak lain di luar kelas, sampai suara seseorang memecahkan kesunyian. "Hebat. Tapi kau terlalu berani, hyung." ucap Sehun yang berdiri dari duduknya, dan menghampiri Baekhyun, yang disusul oleh Jongin. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan menerima tas yang diberikan Jongin padanya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kita ke tempatmu ya, Baek hyung. Aku ingin silaturahmi pada ibumu" ucap Jongin. "Ck, bilang saja kalau kau ingin makan gratis. Dasar baka." Balas Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin hanya nyengir watados. Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dari kelas lebih dulu, meninggalkan teman sekelas mereka yang masih memandang mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi.

tulisan pada papan tulis. 私はベクヒョンです- Watashi wa Baekhyun desu (nama saya Baekhyun). Maaf jika salah :)


End file.
